Entrevista com a Purpurinada!
by Tonia-Chan
Summary: Entrevista exclusica com fatos reveladores sobre o nosso rei da purpurina! *nonsense*
1. Chapter 1

Olá, gente!

Tinha a idéia dessa fic, e to finalmente pondo-a em prática.

Espero que gostem.

Xauxau, pessoas ^^

Er...Reviews?

________________________________________________________

Super besteirol: Entrevista com Orochimaru.

Apresentadoras: Tônia- Chan e Sasuke.

Bastidores –_no camarim- _:

Sasu: NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO ME ENCONTRAR DE NOVO COM A COBRINHA DE LACINHO! NÃO!!!!

Tônia: Mas você vai, nem que seja amarrado.

Sasu: Porque eu? Porque sempre eu?

Tônia: Porque eu gosto de você!

Sasu: O.O

Tônia: É mentira. É porque eu sou uma autora sádica e sem juízo. Mas dizendo que eu gosto de você pareço mais santa. ^^

Sasu: o.ô

Tônia: Agora vamos.

Sasu: NÃO, SUA MULHER DOS INFERNOS! SAI CAPETA!

Tônia: CAPETA É A SUA [censurado]!

Sasu: Sei lá, escolhe o Neji, o Gaara... Mas eu não! Por favor!

Tônia: Eu não. Nem os conheço. O Neji só consegue admirar o próprio umbigo, o Gaara é um sanguinário... Sei lá o que eles podem fazer comigo.

Sasu: Pouco me importa!

_-Silêncio_

Tônia: Sasu... Tu já foste violentado pelo Orochimaru?

Sasu: Mas que raios de pergunta mais sem noção foi essa? Claro que não!

Itachi: Claro que já! Conheço meu irmãozinho ;)

Tônia: OMG! Itachi! *Desmaia*

Sasu: Pronto. Só faltava. *Pega faquinha de manteiga no camarim e se tranca no banheiro*

Tônia: Ele tem que estar vivo pra fazer a maldita entrevista comigo! – Arromba porta- Sasu, sai daí!

Sasu: Não, você vai querer que eu faça a entrevista ou fazer alguma coisa bizarra! *esfregando faquinha no pulso*

Tônia: Eu juro que eu irei fazer uma fic de você e o Orochimaru, numa longa, tórrida e angustiante sessão de Dark Lemom de você não sair desse banheiro.

Itachi: *Com ânsias de vômito* Credo... Bleeeeeeeeaaaagghhhh X.X

Sasu: *Saindo do banheiro* Eu tenho medo de você.

Tônia: Sério? Fez meu dia feliz! *Sai puxando Sasuke* Agora vamos até o camarim da purpurinada.

_No camarim do Orochimaru_

Orochi: *Fazendo maquiagem* Okay, gloss, sombra, blush...

Tônia: Poxa, esse camarim é maior que o meu. MAS QUE RAIOS DE PROGRAMA É ESSE EM QUE O CONVIDADO TEM O CAMARIM MAIOR QUE O DO APRESENTADOR?

Sasu: Fale por você. E eu, que nem camarim tenho? TT. TT

Orochi: Oh querido! Você que vai me entrevistar?

Sasu: ¬ ¬' Uhum, infelizmente.

Tônia: Okay vamos parar com a conversa de comadres e vamos por ordem nessa budega.A primeira pergunta vai ser...

______--------------------______

Hello, people!

Aqui é a Tônia com suas idéias pra lá de idiotas fazendo mais uma fic!

Resolvi organizar e dois capítulos pro negócio ficar mais organizado, okay?

Bjinho,bjinho,xauxau!


	2. Chapter 2

Super besteirol, segundo capítulo.

Tônia: Bem, hoje no nosso programa...

Sasu: Que programa? Esse treco nem tem nome!

Tônia: Cala-te! – sorrisinho on- Bem, continuando... Faremos uma entrevista exclusiva com o rei das beebas locas, Orochimaru!

Platéia: Cri... Cri *grilinhos ao fundo*

Tônia: Quando o Orochi chegar, vou pedir que ele faça um streaptease.

Platéia: *Aplaude fervorosamente*

Orochi: Oie gente! *Batom vermelho, purpurina dourada nos olhos, rímel suuuper curvados,num vestido tipo: Ai, eu sou piranha.*

Sasu: CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA!

Tônia: Produção, saquinho de vômito pra platéia, por favor.

Orochi: Sei que sou linda -*piscadinha*

Sasu: Nossa, super _sécci._ *ânsia de vômito* PRODUÇÃO, SAQUINHO POR FAVOR!

Tônia: Bem, vamos com isso antes que a audiência caia.

Produção: Que audiência? Essa budega num alcança nem 2 pontos!

Tônia: Tá despedido! Bem, continuando, oh, rei da purpurina, eu e o Sasu faremos algumas perguntas a você, okay?

Orochi: Uhum, amica. - *piscadinha*

Sasu: *Lê papelzinho*- Quantas vezes você já violentou o Sasu... QUE RAIOS DE PERGUNTA É ESSA?

Tônia: Ué, eu fiquei com curiosidade! Agora responda, titio Orochi ^^

Orochi: Ih, ameega, perdi as contas de quantas vezes já fornicamos. Sasu-chan se lembra daquela vez que estávamos no ofurô...

Sasu: XÔ, SATANÁS!

Itachi: Não falei? Conheço meu maninho ;)

Tônia: Oh inferno... Que raios 'cê faz aqui, Itachi?

Garota da platéia: ITACHI, GOSTOSO! AHHHH!

Itachi: *manda beijinho*

Garota:* Desmaia*

Sasu: Produção, ambulância.

*Entra equipe médica com maca*

Tônia: Aham... *lendo papelzinho* Titio Orochi, você pode fazer uma lista com quem você já... fornicou, fez besteirinha, chame como quiser...?

Sasu: Isso ta ficando absurdo.

Itachi: Ih maninho... Relaxa e goza ;)

Orochi: Ta difícil. O Sasu-chan, Kabu-chan, Kiba, Neji, Deidara, Ita-chan...

Itachi: TUA BUNDA! NINGUÉM FORNICOU COMIGO NÃO!

Sasu: AHUAHUAHUA! Já foi pego pelo Titio Orochi!

Tônia: Será que resta algum macho aqui?

Itachi: 'cê num pode falar nada, SasUKE! AHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Orochi: Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Sai, Jiraya... Ai, perdi as contas... Já falei Deidara?

Tônia: Eu acho que é mais fácil 'cê falar os que nunca pegou ^^'

Sasu: Poxa! A beeba passou o rodo geral! Acho que nem o Kishimoto escapou!

Itachi: Se isso foi uma indireta, cale a boca.

Tônia: Puxa Itachi, você me decepcionou. Acabei de descobrir que um dos caras mais machos do mangá é um escravo sexual do Orochimaru. AHUAHUAHUA! CAHAM! Vamos continuar. Próxima pergunta, Sasu.

Sasu:Orochi, você geralmente é seme ou uke com o Sasu? Ai Jesus, cansei.

Itachi: Você não tinha desistido? O.O

Orochi: Saí depende. Na maioria eu sou seme. Uma vez até deixei ele experimentar, mas ele não deu conta do recado.^^

Sasu: Jesus, proteja.*Pegando faquinha de manteiga*

Platéia, Tônia e Itachi: O.O

Tônia: Jesus, me afoga na água da privada. O Sasu, além de gay, é brocha. AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUA! *engasga*- cofcof... PRODU... Cofcofcof... ÇÃO! Máscara... Cofcofcof... De oxi... Cofcof... gênio!

Itachi: Você é uma vergonha para os Uchihas!

Sasu: *Esfregando faquinha no pulso*

Orochi: Não chora, querido! Na próxima que a gente tentar, você consegue!

Sasu: CREDO! VOLRRRTA PRO MAR, OFERENDA!

Tônia: *Com máscara no rosto*- Aham, próxima pergunta: Orochi, tem algum ser vivente do sexo masculino nesta porcaria de mangá que você ainda NÃO pegou?

Orochi: Sim, O Sasori. Mas a se eu pego aquele ruivinho...

Tônia: Sim, vamos acabar com esta porcaria de entrevista porque o SASO É MEU!

------------------------

Yes!

Uma fic novinha em folha!E nonsense!

Ai, que emoção.

Byebye ;)


End file.
